


To Face Justice

by CalvinPitt



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Broken Bones, Fighting, Gen, no beta we die like charlie nash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalvinPitt/pseuds/CalvinPitt
Summary: Having reached the finals of Bison's tournament, Chun-Li gets her chance to face the man responsible for her father's death.
Relationships: Chun-Li & M. Bison
Kudos: 1





	To Face Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Street Fighter or anything associated with it. This is strictly written because it's something I wanted to write, and not for profit.

The gravel crunched beneath Chun-Li’s white boots as she approached the ring, striding confidently on a path lined by torches. She was distantly aware the other competitors had gathered to watch the bout, but they didn’t matter. All that mattered was the person already standing in the ring beneath a single spotlight, watching her approach. 

_Bison._

He waited, massive arms folded across his chest, that gleefully smug smile on his face. He was still wearing his cape, which fluttered dramatically in the breeze. She briefly wondered if he was still wearing it because he thought it made him look impressive, or because he didn’t think he needed to remove it to defeat her.

Probably the second one. Last time she confronted Bison, he threw her and Guile around like ragdolls. Dismissed both of them as not even worth his time, while mocking her about her father’s death at his hands. 

It had been humbling. Infuriating. But she learned from it. She saw the power he wielded, understood what she had to confront. She prepared her mind and body as much as she could. She wouldn’t fail this time. She’d bring him to his knees.

The answer to her question came as she entered the ring. Bison left the cape on, and spread his arms in a welcoming gesture.

“Ah, Agent Xiang, I must admit I’m impressed you made it to the championship. Impressed. . . and disappointed. I hoped for a more challenging opponent.”

Chun-Li ignored the taunt, settling into her stance. Bison’s smile widened.

“All business, eh? Very well. Vega, signal the start.”

The Spaniard raised his arm lazily, let it hang for a long moment, then dropped it sharply. “Begin!”

Chun-Li rushed forward, while Bison simply folded his arms back across his chest, waiting. She tried a leg sweep on his left side, and her opponent jumped above it with an agility that would have surprised her once. Before he could stomp on her, she twisted, kicking into the back of one of his knees. It didn’t hurt him much, and felt like kicking a tank, but it threw off his landing, forcing him off-balance.

She moved nimbly to her feet as Bison set himself, snapping a sharp kick into his left hip. Bison grunted, leg buckling, even as he tried to grab her ankle. Chun-Li moved back out of range. Bison didn’t pursue. Crossed his arms back over his chest.

“Is that all?”

He frowned when she didn’t respond, only rushed his left side again. Bison swung his arm in a chop, and she ducked slightly as she raised both arms in a block. Even angling them to avoid taking the blow head-on, she felt the strength behind the attack threatening to break through her guard. Ignoring it, she grasped his wrist with one hand, while jabbing the knife-edge fingers of the other into the side of his neck. Bison exhaled sharply, and she twisted his arm, snapping her leg into the underside of his exposed shoulder in a blinding flurry of sharp, precise kicks.

Chun-Li barely sensed a rush of heat in the arm she was holding in time to avoid the surge of Psycho Power he channeled. Even so, it sent an unpleasant tingling through her arms as she was driven back.

Chun-Li fell back into her stance. Rather than attack, Bison frowned at his hand.

“You actually pushed me to use my power. That’s more than I expected of you.”

She could feel the negative emotions his power drew from churning beneath the surface of her mind, and forced herself to remember why she was here. Not to give in to the urges yelling at her to tear him apart. It would only play into his hands. 

She kept her voice even. “You were never going to beat me without it. It’s all you have.”

His grin returned, wider than ever. “In that case, far be it from me to disappoint you.”

He began to glow, purple energy crackling along his skin as he rose into the air.

“If you are so eager to be crushed beneath my Psycho-Power, I’ll accommodate you.”

* * *

Chun-Li watched him cautiously, wondering if the moment she’d been waiting for was here. It would be sooner than she’d expected, but that was fine. She never planned on beating him simply by attacking joints.

Bison hovered above her, still grinning like a demented clown, and she waited. He had the high ground. Attacking rashly would be foolish. For what she had planned, she needed him to come to her.

Bison abruptly flipped forward, dropping the heel of his massive boot towards her skull. Not what she was waiting for, but she could adapt.

Much of Bison’s fighting style relied on sharp, full-speed charging attacks. From a dead stop to full speed in an instant. Cammy had several attacks that worked similarly, which Chun-Li supposed made sense if Bison really intended her as a back-up host body. Cammy had been more than willing to spar repeatedly with Chun-Li, giving her a chance to devise counters and ways to combat that approach. Now was the time to see if it would pay off.

 **“Tensho Kyaku!”** The first upward kick hit the side of his left foot at the ankle, behind the metal shin guards he wore. Again Bison was thrown abruptly off-balance, and the second kick stuck his hip. She heard him grunt in pain as the third connected solidly against his jaw. Chun-Li felt a certain amount of satisfaction to see a tooth fly out. The impact spun him around as she continued to rise, and as his back turned to her, she slammed an axe kick into the base of his skull.

Bison plummeted headfirst to the earth, but gained control and hovered just above the arena floor. Then he was driven into the ground as a blue sphere of ki slammed into the same spot her foot had moments earlier. 

Chun-Li landed lightly a distance away as the Shadaloo leader lifted himself back into the air, then rotated to face her once more. His neck popped as he moved it in slow circles. A scowl formed on his face, but he quickly replaced it with his arrogant smile.

“Clever, but far too weak. Even when my Dolls had broken him, your father was a greater challenge. How unfortunate he has only a disappointment like yourself to avenge him.”

Her anger spiked, but she brushed off his attempt to goad her. “I’m not fighting you for revenge, Bison. My father wanted to arrest you and bring you to justice, and that’s what I intend to do.”

Bison laughed. “Justice? No wonder your attacks are so pitiful! No such thing exists in this world! All there is, is power.”

She smirked confidently. “Prove it.”

* * *

Bison was making a pretty good attempt to prove it, hurling orb after orb of Psycho-Energy at her. Chun-Li had forced to put all her concentration into avoiding them. She had blocked one with a Kikoken, to see if her attack could overpower his. They canceled each other out, but she knew she’d run out of energy before he did.

As fast Bison was hurling energy, his mouth was running even faster. “Is this all your resolve amounts to? Your bold words and confidence? Dodging like a frightened rat? If you’re so afraid to actually face me, why not just surrender? I’ll let you walk out of here, now that everyone’s seen your failure!” 

This seemed to get to the Interpol agent. She dodged the next attack and charged, ignoring the shouted warnings of Cammy and Guile, a murderous expression on her face. Bison’s grin widened as the next orb he threw struck home. Chun-Li cried out as she was thrown back, landing roughly near the edge of the ring.

Bison turned to the assembled fighters. “You see the uselessness of concepts like justice, or honor. It gained Agent Xiang nothing but a humiliating defeat.”

Before he turned back, a shout rang out. **“Kikoken!”**

He turned, and the blast caught him squarely in the face. He staggered, coughing and spitting curses. The dust cleared, and revealed his opponent. 

Her fighting gear was burnt in several places, and her skin was covered in scrapes and burns. One of her ox tails had been loosened from its confines and hung down her back. She was breathing harshly. Still she stood, one hand extended, the heel of her front foot raised, ready to lash out.

“I’m not quitting until you’re beaten. Your power doesn’t seem to getting you anywhere. And once it’s exhausted, my justice and I will still be here, waiting.”

His grin returned, although the effect was ruined somewhat by the missing tooth and the scorch marks on his face. “A bluff. You can barely stand. You’re less a threat than ever.”

“I’m still waiting for you to prove it.”

The Shadaloo leader’s patience with his game was at an end. “Unlike your feeble strength, Psycho-Power has no limits! **Psycho Crusher!** ” 

He hurtled towards Chun-Li like a missile, purple energy crackling around him as he spun like a drill. It was what she’d been waiting for.

Chun-Li gauged the distance between them, took one step forward, and flipped into the air. **“Seneshu!”**

As Bison passed beneath her, he was turned so he faced the sky. She focused on the point she intended to strike, and brought her heel down with all her strength, all her determination, directly on his larynx. 

She felt something crack under the impact, heard Bison let out a choked gasp. He dropped his arms, reaching instinctually for his injured throat as his attack spun out of control and he crashed headfirst into the arena floor.

As he tried to push himself up, arms out to the sides, she appeared before him. One powerful leg slammed down just above the left elbow. She heard the bone snap, felt it give way, although Bison only grunted as he continued to rise, turning to face her.

“Striking while your opponent is down? Is that your justi-ugh!”

He was cut off as she unleashed another string of rapid-fire kicks into his face and throat, sending him sliding on his back. A few of his teeth scattered across the arena surface like dice. While he laid there, another kick struck his knee, shattering it. 

When his head shot up in surprise and pain, there was another of those white boots, now with a red stain on the toe, to meet it. His head snapped back, the back of his skull impacting loudly against the arena tiles. He bit through his tongue, tasted blood, and swallowed three more teeth. 

While he was still registering that sensation, the foot came back down, like a ballistic missile on it final descent. The heel of her boot drove his remaining teeth down his throat, and broke his jaw.

Then it rose and fell twice more, flattening his nose and rattling his brain.

Chun-Li’s eyes were cold, and her tone was measured. “Justice can be harsh and unforgiving, Bison. Especially to those who think they’re above it.”

One corner of her mouth curled upward. “Can you rise with your own power, or do you need help moving?”

Her shattered opponent’s only response was a messy gurgle. She bowed to the assembled fighters, then turned and left, dragging him behind her by one ankle.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a mood where I want to see evil people get their comeuppance. In Bison's case, that was him literally getting his teeth kicked down his throat.


End file.
